Mark (Dragon Ball Silicon)
Mark is a character in TheNewGame's fanfiction Dragon Ball Silicon. ''He is an Android and an alien, however, is secretive about his motivations and most information about him. Apperance Mark wears a red gi with a black athletic undershirt and a black belt. On his gi, there are white stripes running down the arms, the Latin letter S written in white on the left shoulder, and the kanji symbol 哨 (scout) written in white on the right shoulder. On the back of the gi, written in white, is the kanji symbol 六 (6). Mark has buzz-cut black hair, and a brown right eye, but a red left eye, caused by the activation of a Fighting AI inside of him. Personality Mark is the more serious, less emotional counterpart to Gina. Mark usually wears his emotionless glare, unless he is influenced by Gina. However, he is extremely protective of Gina, being her lover. He is also protective of people he considers innocents, and prefers to avoid killing, as shown when he yelled at Gina not to use her deadly Black Thunder attack on Tien during their match. However, he also realizes that the death of innocents would not be a big deal on Earth, due to them having Dragon Balls. Biography Early Life Much is unknown about Mark before ''Silicon, ''however, it has so far been revealed that he has worked with Dr Gero and the Red Ribbon Army, is an alien, and is hiding a secret from Androids 17 and 18. 29th Tenkaichi Budokai arc Mark is woken up after a surgery along with Gina, and is revealed to have a Fighting AI implant, and is named a Red Eye. After he arrives on Earth, he and Gina enter the Tenkaichi Budokai, vaporizing the punching machine using a ki blast at 0.1% of his ki generator's power. He and Gina then immediately leave after their names are written down. Mark and Gina then go to Dr Gero's old laboratory, where they find the pods for Androids 4 and 5. Mark reminisces about his time working with Dr Gero and the Red Ribbon Army, and shows sadness with how Dr Gero turned out. Gina comforts him, stating that what happened with Cell was not their fault, as they were not expecting Frieza, and assures Mark they were different people in Future Trunks' timeline. It is then shown that Android 5 was modeled to look exactly like Gina, and Android 4 was killed in a nuclear attack. They then inspect the lab, and turn on the power, before going to sleep in Android 4 and 5's pods. The next day, after waking up, Gina asks Mark if he thinks the Fighting AI will work, to which Mark replies that if Gina cannot beat it, he doesn't think Goku can. At the tournament, Mark is approached by Gohan, who begins questioning Mark's appearance at the Tenkaichi Budokai. However, when he sees Android 18, he refuses to answer questions, and leaves in a panicked rush. When drawing for the tournament, Mark requests that he and Gina be placed on opposite sides of the bracket, to which the announcer agrees. Mark is placed in the 6 spot, facing Krillin in the 1st round. While Android 17 is fighting Android 18, Gina compliments Android 17's fighting, causing Mark to swoon. It is not revealed why Mark would swoon, at least, not immediately. Later, while Goku is retrieving the Dragon Balls to protect the stands from loose ki blasts, Krillin asks Mark to blow up the ring, to buy Goku time. Mark, however, refuses, stating that he cannot control himself while fighting, which is later revealed to be due to his fighting AI. Later, Mark calls someone on his cell phone, and states that he still needs Namekian blood for something. He is caught by Piccolo, who immediately assumes that Mark intends to kill him, and that he is threatening his people, which Mark claims not to be. Before his fight with Krillin, Mark states that he is on Earth on a scientific mission, and states that he is testing something, later revealed to be the fighting AI. He also states that he has a secret that he believes Krillin is better off not knowing. Mark has no trouble defeating Krillin, defeating him by simply throwing him into the wall, forcing the narrator to slow down the animation to show what Mark did to Krillin. He also causes the announcer to pass out, causing him to slap the announcer to wake him up, and demand that he be declared the winner by ring-out. 17 then realizes that Mark is outputting Artificial ki, and questions if Mark knows anything about the Red Ribbon Army. However, Mark refuses to answer, simply teleporting away. After the match, Mark talks to Gina in the locker room, where they talk about Androids 17 and 18 being at the tournament, and Gina expresses her concern that they would attack them, which could put innocents in harm's way, but then she reveals that she is really concerned about Androids 17 and 18 being hurt by the secret, that it would cause them to lose motivation, and cause them to hate themselves for hating Dr Gero. Yamcha eavesdrops on the conversation, but Mark dismisses it, as being OK with letting the Androids piece together the puzzle themselves. Techniques * Fighting AI: Mark can turn on his Fighting AI, allowing him to fight while controlled by a computer. Fights in ''Silicon * Against Krillin, won Record: 1-0 Trivia * Mark is named after TheNewGame's character in his ''Total Drama ''fanfics * Mark is one of the first 2 characters in TheNewGame's ''Dragon Ball ''timeline not to be named after a food or object, the other being Gina.